


Tale of Knights

by OTPGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, First stony story., Happy Ending, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Sad, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Come here the story of two knights,who fought for truth and all things right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Lay I wrote for my english class that I based on Steve and Tony. I hope you enjoy!

Come here the story of two knights  
who fought for truth and all things right.  
The Knights were colored, one of blue  
who only did what he found true.  
The other knight was colored red  
and he was engaged to wed.  
Princess Pepper, his lovely bride  
Begged for him to go and ride,  
on a quest with the other knight  
To find the evil, and to fight.  
The evil sorcerer's destroyed  
And doing so he’s overjoyed.

 

Our heros started right away  
they rode out and jumped in the fray.  
As they journeyed a bond did form,  
one they knew others would scorn.  
The knight of blue did try to hide  
the feelings that he felt inside.  
The knight of red did no such thing  
open to what feelings might bring.

 

Eventually it came to rise,  
the feelings they could not quite hide,  
and in the dark they shared a kiss  
and found a brief moment of bliss.  
They knew that their love they must hide  
because the red knight had a bride.  
The red knight swore to leave her so,  
so they could be open where they go.

 

The blue knight knew that was quite wrong,  
but the other was just too head strong.  
He’d rather die a horrid death  
and breath with him a final breath,  
than force himself to be with one  
and live with what he should have done.  
They knew they must put this aside  
and finished on their journeys ride.

 

When they arrived at the evil’s lair  
they ventured in taking great care.  
The sorcerer knew they would come  
and thought that they must be quite dumb.  
The blue knight knew the danger, true  
and he decided what to do.  
He begged the red knight just to hide  
While he, the bule, must sneak inside.  
The red knight argued ‘gainst the plan  
because of it, he’s not a fan.  
The blue knight struck him on the head  
to ensure his love would not be dead. 

 

The red knight slumped onto the floor  
the other knew he would be sore.  
He knelt and kissed him on the head  
thankful that he had not bled.  
The blue journeyed into the cave  
the kingdom he knew he must save.  
The evil man waited for him  
and said that his chance was quite grim.  
The knight wasted no time on words  
for fear that he would lose his nerve.  
The battle lasted very long  
for both opponents were quite strong. 

 

The sorcerer soon grew quite borde  
and summoned forth the hero’s sword.  
The hero gasped when his sword flew  
he had no clue what he should do.  
The evil raised his hand to strike  
and fueled magic with dislike.  
The blue knight would not shed a tear  
because for once he had no fear.  
He closed his eyes, ready for the end  
hoping his soul would ascend.  
A sudden weight pushed him aside  
from the shock his eyes opened wide.  
He saw his love, the knight of red  
get hit and fall as if he’s dead. 

 

The knight of red cried out in pain  
The evil laughed, as if a game.  
The knight of blue tried not to cry  
and evil ran away to hide.  
The red knight moved, just slightly though  
blue heard him whisper something low.  
The blue knight cradled his loves head  
and knew that he would soon be dead.  
The red knight pulled to blue in close  
he had to say before he goes.  
He took a breath and said it fast  
“I love you”.... that breath was his last  
The blue knight cried for his lost love  
the one he was undeserving of.  
He hung his head and left the cave,  
though his heart stayed in that grave.

 

That's the story, fully told  
of a love worth much more than gold.  
Together now forever more  
finally at rest, these knights of yore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sad, but happy right? I hope you enjoyed. If you have another ship you would like me to do, please leave me a comment or message me on Tumblr at http://officialotpgirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
